bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thug Story
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Shannon Bird and Danny Navedo |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album The Vault - ! A-side colspan=2 "Love Story" - }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 November 19th, 2010 - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 TBA - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Conceited" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Thug Story" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "Broken-Hearted Girl" (2010) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Shannon Bird singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "LoveGame" (Remix) (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Thug Story" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "I Like it Rough" (2011) } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Danny Navedo singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" "LoveGame" (Remix) (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Thug Story" (2010) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" Music Video - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "Thug Story" at Youtube.com } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "Thug Story" is a song by American recording artists Taylor Swift and T-Pain and the tenth music video single featuring American actress Shannon Bird, the fifth featuring Danny Navedo. The song is a remix version of the original song "Love Story". Background On October 5th, a 15-second preview for the video, as well as two other videos ("Conceited", "Broken-Hearted Girl")http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3s1BJTbGxw was released on the bryant825 Production fan page. Music Video Critical Reception Besides the early hype for the video, which attracted viewers, the video was well received by critics. Heavy promotion allowed the video to receive high views on its premiere day (receiving 103 views on its release). The video was also commercially successful, becoming Bird's third most successful video (behind its prequel "Love Story" and "If U Seek Amy") and Navedo's second most successful video (behind the remixed version of "Ego"). Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'Thug Story' VIDEO – ?:?? Charting Position Release History External Links * References